Proto Angelo
|alias1 = |katakana = プロトアンジェロ |romaji = Puroto Anjero |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Artificial Demon (Angelo) |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game2 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Matt Mountjoy (English) |actor2 = Hironori Kondō (Japanese) |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }}Proto Angelos are a powerful variation of Angelos, that are leading garrisons of Scudo Angelos. They are enemies that can be fought in Devil May Cry 5. Appearance Proto Angelos appears as a tall, humanoid demons in colored armor with red, pulsating lines running across it, and a purple, bat like cape. They're very similar to Nelo Angelo in appearance and they possess similar fighting style. Proto Angelos fight with a giant unnamed broadsword which they can charge with blue electricity. Story The Proto Angelo was part of an experiment by Mundus to copy Sparda and his sons' combat abilities, which ended in failure. Several of these experiments were left over and later used by the usurper demon king Urizen to lead vanguards of Scudo Angelos during the demonic invasion of Red Grave City. One such Proto Angelo was encountered by Nero and V leading a small group of Scudo Angelo. The demonic knights were slain by the two just before they arrived at the base of the Qliphoth. Personality Proto Angelos occasionally show sparks of personality, mostly aggression. They are capable of ordering and organizing the weaker Scudo Angelos, having them form formations and employ different tactics in battle. Aside from these traits, they lack true personalities and only exist to lead their weaker Scudo counterparts. File Nico's Enemy Report - Proto Angelo : Check out the armor and weapon on this demon. I'm seein' clear similarities to the Black Angel. : My guess is these are some kinda prototype, or maybe modified version of the Black Angel. : We've seen these weirdos speaking to the mass-produced types, giving them orders like they're in command. Seems they're smarter then your average hell-beast. : And hey, I know you think you're invincible, but that sword'll give you more then a close shave. But, if you can parry it, I reckon you'll have a pretty big opening to do your stuff. Strategy The Proto Angelo has 3500 HP. Proto Angelos appear to be fairly defensive enemies that prioritize defending themselves over attacking you. Dante's Cavalier is a particularly poor choice because the Proto Angelo will automatically guard after taking a certain number of hits -- and the Cavalier's continued damage counts for these hits. Balrog's quick punches are a good choice because they allow you to stack damage and build Ignition, while remaining ready to quickly jump, dash, or guard in response to its slow attacks. They can also be knocked down if with the final hits of Cerberus Combo A, and if the combo is repeated they are unable to get up. This is assuming you can land the entire combo somehow. When backed up by Scudo Angelos, Proto Angelo is capable of doing a formation attack where they all charge at the player. Who attacks first depends on the formation: if Proto Angelo is in front he will come first followed by the Scudo Angelos; if the Scudo Angelos are in front they will come first followed by Proto Angelo. However, it is possible to block the attack by attacking Proto Angelo just as his attack is about to hit, which will break the entire formation and destroy the Scudo Angelos' shields. Powers and Abilities Proto Angelos are much tougher and stronger than most normal demons and Scudo Angelos encountered in Red Grave City and within the Qliphoth. They are capable of powering up Scudo Angelos when ordering them, as well as charge their own blades with purple demonic power manifesting as electricity. Proto Angelos are strong enough to effortlessly wield a long and large demonic sword that are very similar to Nelo Angelo's Greatsword in design. Gallery ProtoAngeloFace.jpg|Proto Agnelo's face ProtoAngeloFullBody.jpg ProtoAngeloAndMinions.jpg|Proto Angelo with Scudo Angelos ProtoAngeloKneeling.jpg|Full title of Proto Angelo ProtoAngeloBack.jpg|Back of Proto Angelo Proto_Angelo_concept_DMC5.png|Proto Angelo's concept art for DMC5 ProtoAngeloInMission.jpg|Proto Angelo in mission Trivia *It is similar to the Alto Angelo from Devil May Cry 4 and Nelo Angelo from Devil May Cry. *The word Proto comes from the Greek word prōtos which translates as ‘first,' though it is more likely to be a reference to the English word "prototype" given the associated lore. *In the English version of the game, when charging towards the player to attack, Proto Angelo says "Go to Hell!" or "It's over!". This could be a reference to Vergil from Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, he says this lines when using the technique "Over Drive" with Force Edge equipped. *The theme that plays when you first face him, Feel the Shock, has elements of Lilith's Club remixed into it. Category:Demons Category:Artificial Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses